Michael
Michael is an Archangel, he is God's right-hand as well as his second son . Biography God created Michael with Lucifer as an Archangel, like Lucifer, he raised his siblings . Michael is the first to bow before humans, Jesus gives the throne to him after that . Equipment * Archangel Sword' :' Michael have, like all Archangels, his own Archangel Sword . Powers and Abilities * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Michael holds vast amount of power, making him one of the strongest entities in existence. His power is only equaled by Nyarlathotep, Azmodan, Gaea, Azrael, Bialy and Ziz and is only overwhelmed by the oldest of each Primordial Kinds, the Prime Evil Diablo, the Primordial Shards and the Primordial Beings . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Michael knows almost everything being one of the oldest entities in existence . *** Omnilingualism : Michael has the ability to speak, write, understand, and communicate in any language due of living for such a long time . * Biokinesis : Michael can harm or disfigure an individual . * Hand-to-Hand Combat : Michael has billions years of fighting skill experience, making him the top best fighters in existence . * Holy Fire Manipulation : Like every angel, Michael can manipulate the forces of holy fire. He can use this to harm, kill, or confine the angels since his holy fire is far superior to theirs. * Holy White Light : Michael can generate a white light and vaporize an entire area of far distances. This power will only harm other Archangel-Level Entities or stronger. * Immortality : Michael is immortal and can't die from age of diseases . * Nigh-Invulnerability : Michael can't be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments or diseases, Lucifer can be harmed or killed by anything equal or stronger as well as by a Primordial Weapon . * Reality Warping : Michael can distort the fabrics of reality and alter what is logic in the universe, he can create objects or beings out of thin . * Regeneration : Michael's body can heal from any severe injury in only a short amount of time, he will not heal so fast if the injury is made by a Primordial Weapon . * Advanced Smiting : Michael can burn any individual's insides and soul or essence by verbally, hand gesture, or thought, he can only smite entities below a Archangel-Level Entity, he prefers to do it by snapping his fingers . * Super Stamina : Michael does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself, he can exert himself in prolong harsh activities and will not tire out. * Super Strength : Michael possesses immense physical strength that allows him to overwhelm any supernatural entity other than his equals, the firsts of Primordial Kinds or the Prime Evil Diablo or the Primordial Shards or the Primordial Beings . * Supernatural Concealment : Michael can prevent anyone weaker than an Archangel-Level Entity from tracking his presence . * Swordsmanship : Michael is skilled using a sword . * Telekinesis : Michael can move objects or beings with his mind, he can even use this power to harm them . * Telepathy : Michael can read or sense the mind of an individual, he can communicate with individuals through a mental link . * Wing Manifestation/Flight : Michael can unfold his wings for battle or flying, his wings are snow white . * Dimensional Travel : Michael can travel through different realms in the universe or anywhere in the universe itself with no limit . Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Mark of Cain : Michael can be corrupted by the Mark and, so, can be even corrupted by it, moreover, the bearer can be controlled by Chaos and that power scares even Lucifer, an other well-known power of the mark is the ability it gives to its bearer to reflect injuries . Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy Michael . * Archangel-Level Entities: An Archangel, a Primordial Beast, a Grim Reaper, Kairos, Titania, an Lovecraftian Elder Thing, a Prime Fiend, a Great Maker, an Horsemen, a Protogenos and Nova can potentially overwhelm and possibly kill him . Weapons * Primordial Weapons : Primordial Weapons can kill him . Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:High-Tier Angels Category:God's Creations Category:Apocalypse's Tools Category:Primordial Entities Category:Rulers Category:Rulers of Heaven